


our love is a dream

by sunsethue



Category: EXO, SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsethue/pseuds/sunsethue
Summary: AU where Oh Sehun is the indifferent senior who has little to no care about what happens in their campus outside academics and Yoon Jeonghan is the untouchable junior everyone wants.





	our love is a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me. Bad grammar and all. This was typed on my phone. I just have feelings.

Sehun wakes up to a ping sound from his kakaotalk. Chanyeol was talking excitedly about his new boss while Baekhyun was narrating about his subway adventures on his way to work. Everyday, since they've graduated, the hyungs have new stories to tell. 

Which is very different from his daily routine now that he's in his final year in university, Sehun contemplates. So far, his senior year has been his most boring year. Maybe it's because all their hyungs have graduated. And though he still has Jongin and Kyungsoo, the two are dating so hanging out with just the two of them can get pretty awkward.

Or maybe it's because he had to quit from the dance club last semester. He had that extra-curricular activity on his plate since freshman year. But the injury during his last performance with club scared him too much that even if he's okay now, he still chose to just go on without dancing. He's a senior anyway, he reasons to himself. He should focus more on his grades and to graduate smoothly.

He arrives in school 30 minutes earlier today. The university organizations are having a campus fair to raise funds for their activities and Jongin told Sehun to still come by their booth even if he had quit already.

The fair was huge and there are at least 40 booths selling different goods and services. Sehun thinks he spots their org VP, Johnny, alone inside a pastel blue-colored booth tending to an array of cupcakes. Sehun is surprised the Dance Club would actually do a cafe type booth but he thought that maybe Seulgi and Momo led the preparations.

But when actually arrives at the booth, he realizes the person is not Johnny. They kinda look the same but not totally. The boy inside the booth is prettier and glowing, and Sehun would never use those adjectives to describe their org VP. He wanted to walk away but he's just two steps away from the display of cupcakes and the stranger is already looking directly at him. 

"Would you like a cupcake, sunbae?" the boy asks.

Sehun nods dumbly. He might as well just buy something to eat. He points at a cupcake decorated with choco frostings.

The boy assists him and when he hands him the cupcake he says, "I think this will be our bestseller today."

Sehun takes a bite after paying for it and indeed it tasted good. He felt shy though because the boy laughed after he reacted excessively to the delicious taste. 

"It really tastes good," he says after finishing it. He buys one box to share to his friends later. But when he looks at the time he realizes he needs to go to the class already. He gives a polite bow to the boy inside the pastel-colored booth and walks back to his building.

*

With his packed Monday schedule, Sehun wasn't able to see Jongin or Kyungsoo the whole day. Jongin had been bugging him to pass by their club's booth again because he has "big news" but Sehun really didn't have any breaks in his schedule. He shares his last class with Jongin anyway so they'll surely see each other later.

When Jongin arrives in their classroom, he was grinning widely at him.

"You didn't tell me you knew Yoon Jeonghan," his friend says.

Sehun raises an eyebrown.

"Yoon who?"

"Yoon Jeonghan. The untouchable junior? Media and Film College's precious angel?"

Sehun shakes his head. "I don't know that person. I don't know anyone from Media and Film."

"Huh? That's weird," Jongin says. "People were lining up at the Drama Club's booth all day to see him and he kept recommending this one cupcake because he said "Sehun sunbae likes it."

"Cupcake? Like this?" Sehun says, lifting the box he bought for his friend.

"Yes! That! So you do know him!" 

"No I don't know him," Sehun says. "I just passed by their booth and bought this."

"Then how come he knew you? Did you give him your name? Did you ask for his number? Why were you even in their booth and don't tell me it's the cupcakes."

"No, I did not ask for his number, Jongin. I accidentally approached their booth because I thought he was Johnny. But he's not because he's actually a lot prettier, in my humble opinion. He saw me and I didn't want to be too embarrassed so I bought cupcakes."

"You think Yoon Jeonghan is pretty too!" Jongin exclaims, ignoring everything else Sehun said.

"You think he's pretty too? Won't Kyungsoo get mad?" Sehun says.

"Dude, the whole university thinks he's an angel that walks with us mortals. It's always Kyungsoo who points at him when we see him around the campus."

Sehun snorts, not because Jongin's description is an exaggeration but because he knows how weak Kyungsoo is for pretty things.

"What's the big deal if he knows my name? I don't really know how he knows me though but I think he did call me sunbae when I bought the cupcakes."

"It's not just because he knows your name. It's because he was telling everyone something about you. And people see that as him being interested in you. And Yoon Jeonghan was never interested in anyone. That's why his nickname is untouchable."

Sehun wants to reply but he's doesn't know how to say. 

"Your ears are turning red, Sehunnie. I'm still more handsome than you okay."

Sehun scoffs and hits his friend. He changes the topic and proceeds to ignore his friend's teasing. 

But now the name and the face of the stranger are stuck in his mind too. Yoon Jeonghan.


End file.
